


空中楼阁

by EstelMaedhros



Category: Thor THE HOBBIT
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelMaedhros/pseuds/EstelMaedhros





	空中楼阁

Chapter.1  
今天是第几天了？第二十三天？还是第八十七天？Loki已经记不清了。他被关在高高的塔楼上，面对这石砌的潮湿的围墙和地板，他没什么想说的。除了父王和Thor，没人知道他的存在，他像幽灵一般存活着，别人都谣传高高的塔楼上关押的是卖国的叛徒，将在那儿孤独终老。  
有多久了，他的哥哥，他单方面认为的哥哥将他关在这里，从来没有看过他。他是odin血气方刚时一夜风流的恶果，odin担心那些不怀好意的政客借题发挥，只好将他安置在塔楼上，但Loki在本质上是自由的，他可以看书，可以跟仆人聊天，可以四处走动。今天却不一样了，他的哥哥来看他了，Loki坐在塔楼唯一的房间的唯一的飘窗上，听见了门后升降机的铁链声，门开了。  
那是怎样一位英武而又不失俊美的王子，金色的卷发似乎在阳光下闪耀，孔武有力的身材让Loki想到了草原上的雄狮，还有那湛蓝的双眸，如春雨洗净无云的碧空。Loki可以想像，如果这双眼能盈满笑意，是多么的迷人，令人难忘。但现在，它承载的怒火带给 Loki灼烧般的恐惧，同样令人难忘。来不及反应，Thor已大步走上前，有力的双手抓住Loki的衣领，将他从飘窗上拽下来。  
Loki强掩畏惧对视这双震怒的眼眸，幽蓝的怒火倒影在Loki碧绿的眼中，似乎要将那股绿意点燃。“你谋杀了父王！由于你这个卑贱的存在，父王在政变中被杀。我已odin之子的名义发誓，你一会受到惩罚。”  
“可是，哥哥....”  
“我不是你哥哥，你这种蝼蚁不配玷污odinson的尊严。从今以后，你将与孤独为伴，待在这塔楼上直到你的罪孽被维拉饶恕，整个中州 跪在我脚边为你求情，否则你将再也尝不到自由的滋味。”说罢，摔门而去，留下Loki愣在原地 。  
蝼蚁.....他说我是蝼蚁吗........心中感到一丝难过。怎么会这样呢？一定有人走漏了消息，想到这里，他不由感到一阵心痛和惋惜。没错，是他唯一的仆人，唯一的可以与之交流的人。  
“过来，葛力马”他轻声唤来自己唯一的侍从。 “是... 主......主人”一个穿黑袍佝偻着背的影子从门外闪进，靠了过来。“听说迪瑟耐大人豢养了一只灵巧的乌鸦，你可曾听说？”  
“不.....不曾.....主人提这个做什么.........”葛力马惊慌地否认，眼前的主人看起来那么冷漠，那么高贵，完全不象是该被禁足的叛贼。  
Loki一个起身坐回飘窗上，葛力马跪在他脚下，他伸出白皙修长的手，抚上葛力马因紧张而被冷汗浸透的苍白的脸庞，缠绕住一缕略显油腻的黑发，轻柔地说到：“我这被禁足在这高塔之上的叛徒都听说过，你怎么可能没有呢？”  
“殿下，真的没........”  
“殿下？殿下.......”loki的嘴角牵起一丝弧度，“谁告诉你我是王子了呢？”  
此时房间里冰冷的气氛几乎让葛力马窒息。他正绞尽脑汁的思考一个借口来弥补他的口误“殿下........主人，我......”  
“你紧张什么？我们只不过是在讨论迪瑟耐大人的宠物而已，一只乌鸦就让你如此紧张吗？”  
“听说这只乌鸦，聪慧异常，”loki继续说道，“日出之时它悄悄从窗沿飞走，夜幕降临后它便飞回，告诉他的主人他想知道的消息。巧言，多么合适的名字，此等宝物恐怕是国王陛下也会不惜余力地追寻，就算他拥有一整个情报机关为他服务。”loki的脸上露出狡黠的神色，让人捉摸不透，“你说，这世上有这么聪明的畜生吗？”  
“主人，我......”  
还未等葛力马说完，一把极其精致的匕首已经刺入了他的心脏。那刀精致得像是一件艺术品，刀锋锐利，闪着寒光，刀柄镀了银，细细文刻着两只被祖母绿装饰眼镜蛇，还有一个繁复的家徽，古老的文字书写着的，正是laufeyson  
随后loki轻盈地跳下窗台，在葛力马的衣袍上擦了擦刀锋，讲匕首收进了一个同样精致的盒中，藏在了与整个房间装修极不相符的华丽的大床下。  
那床是几周前派人送来的，说是国王因loki被噩梦困扰而特制，用来助他安眠的。枕头散发出似有似无的药香，的确可以安眠，但在这与世隔绝的地方，谁又能睡的好觉呢？

葛力马的尸体躺在地上，loki看着他，皱了皱眉头，弯腰扶起那具尸体，尸体并不重，看来葛力马的确过了一段担惊受怕、寝食难安的日子。接着loki一挺身，将尸体从打开的飘窗推了出去。听到了重物的落地声，他叹了口气。葛力马虽背叛了他，将他的存在告诉了迪瑟耐大人，后者随后掀起了政变，好在Thor及时从战场归来，才保住了Odinson的天下 。可现在他是真正的一个人了，再也不会有人与他交谈，再也不会有人给他送书，更别提食物了。  
Chapter.2  
门后的铁链声终于响起，Thor终于怜悯他给他送来膳食。Loki没有想像中的那么坚强，对食物的渴求可以驱使人做出任何事，从这一点看来，Loki 觉得人还不如肮脏的半兽人。门开了，一个蒙面的高等仆人端来了一盘食物，跟在他后面的是一位年轻的修女。仆人放下食物便快速离开，仿佛害怕被这房间中污浊的空气沾染。  
但修女并没有离开，Loki走上前端起食物放在飘窗上，慢慢品味着久违的食物的味道，一边打量着修女。修女个子不高，从她的头巾中滚出一缕栗色的鬈发，褐色的眼睛洋溢着天真无邪，小巧的鼻尖挺翘着，脸蛋上还有几粒雀斑。看起来不过十六七岁嘛，Loki想道，这样的女孩到这里来干什么呢？  
“你好，我是Darcy，霓亚瓦修道院的见习修女。”  
Loki的思路被打断“我是Loki，高塔上的罪人”Loki回答，“那么请问，你到这来有什么事吗？”无需装腔作势，那种贵族的不可一世，便不经意显露出来，好像Loki的头上时刻有一个光环似的，叫人不敢靠近，炫目得无法直视。Darcy不由得紧张起来，“回您的话，我...我....今天早上去村里的井中打水，在路上见到了一位大人，他的金发好像是流淌的金子，真不敢相信他居然对我这种卑微的平民微笑，那笑容好像是清晨的暖阳。等我回到修道院时，那位大人也在哪儿，他跟贝尔塔嬷嬷说了些什么，然后过来拉住了我的手，‘Darcy，’他说，‘我爱你，做我的王妃，我们永远在一起。’”  
Loki忍不住轻笑出声，“噢，是吗？一见钟情，我可爱的Darcy ，相信我，爱不是Thor把你留下的理由，过几天你就会明白，跟我共处一室的人是不会有什么好下场的。”  
“那么Loki大人，您为什么会在这呢？”Darcy壮着胆子问。  
“因为我是叛徒，是我杀害了Asgard的国王。”不出意外，Darcy露出惊恐的神色，“但那只是谣传，”loki邪魅一笑，“你要是想当上王妃，可少不了我帮你谋划了。”看见Darcy的表情，loki满意的笑了，就像一个恶作剧得逞的孩童，但随即嘴角又牵起一丝冷笑，“但是否能真正当上王妃，可就得看你的能耐了。”面对Darcy疑惑的脸，Loki毫不留情的补充上最后一句。

 

chapter.3  
可爱的黄昏终于来了，一天之中Loki最喜欢黄昏，看着太阳散发着柔和的光，慢慢消失在孤山下，总能给他以颓丧的美感。进食时间间隔过长使Loki渐渐消瘦，有时候他在梦中几乎可以闻到棺材中腐烂木板和潮湿泥土的气息。他很担心自己一旦睡着便再也见不到明天的太阳，所以他十分珍惜夕阳带给他不多的温暖。  
Loki爱中州，他还不想离开。Darcy怀着对爱的向往站在Loki旁边与他一起欣赏落日，“啊，多彩的阳光，就像爱一样，总是能拨开云彩带来温暖，贝尔塔麼麽说过，阳光就是维拉对子女爱的表现。”Loki看着Darcy眼中的天真的期待，不由感到惋惜，他知道Thor将会摧毁Darcy对爱的信任，还可能殃及她年轻的生命。  
升降机的声音响起，Thor踢门而入，眼中的怒火足以把人灼伤。怎么，政事不顺么，Loki嘲讽地想道。 Thor冷冷瞥了Loki一眼，径直向Darcy走来。Loki的余光瞟见Darcy 似乎因莫名的紧张在微微颤抖，于是他向前迈了一步，挡在Darcy的面前“嘿，我说Thor，今天发生什么.......”还没说完，Thor抓住Loki的衣领，将他摔到一边，然后抓着Darcy的手臂，将她重重摔在床上。Loki的头撞上了墙，一阵眩晕中，眼前的一切开始变的模糊。Darcy开始尖叫，这跟她所想象的爱情不一样啊，Thor粗鲁的撕扯着Darcy的头巾和长袍，不一会儿，Darcy娇嫩的身体便暴露在微凉的空气中，Darcy 不停地挣扎与尖叫让Thor感到心烦，他骑在Darcy的身上，在Thor尝试用粗暴的吻来封住她的嘴无效以后，重重的扇了Darcy 一个耳光。Darcy的脸上慢慢浮现出鲜红的指印，她似乎被打懵了，两眼无光看着天花板，不停地喘气。Thor抓住这个契机，快速褪下自己的衣物，将脸埋在Darcy的颈间，双手不断蹂躏着胸前的饱满，时而舔舐着饱满上的缨红，Darcy 感到一阵情迷意乱，但更多的是对将要发生的事的恐惧，从来没有想过自己对维拉的忠诚会这样结束，她也曾像其他把身体和灵魂献给神的修女一样，幻想过男女之间不可启齿的欢愉。此时此刻，Darcy放弃了心中最后一丝希望，向维拉虔诚地忏悔，她不想再承受更多不必要的伤痛，于是停止了挣扎，轻轻啜泣着，任凭Thor的主动。Thor对Darcy 的表现很满意，动作中多了几分不易察觉的温柔，他轻轻吻着Darcy 洁白的颈项和胸前初绽的樱花，后者因Thor舌尖轻柔的逗弄充血挺立而变的更加嫣红诱人。  
似乎是尝够了，Thor抬起头，提Darcy的双腿急不可耐的将它们分开寻找那个秘密的小穴。当Thor炽热的下身已经抵住Darcy未尽人事的入口时，Loki终于清醒了，他被眼前的一切惊呆了，拿起手旁的一个空花瓶向Thor埋在Darcy身前的头部砸去。花瓶碎裂了，破碎的陶片落在Darcy布满汗珠的脸上，Thor也停止了他的动作，没有意料之中的愤怒，易碎的古董花瓶对Thor构不成伤害，Thor起身下床，那双湛蓝如天空的眼睛再次对上Loki慌乱的眼神。  
“你很在乎她，对吗？”  
“请你不要伤害她....”几乎同时说出口  
“至少，别在我的面前..........”loki无比镇定，“她还是个孩子......”.Loki补充道。  
“好，我知道了。”Thor冷笑，语气平静，Loki暗松一口气，看来Thor是不打算发火了。可出其不意的，Thor再次揪住Loki已经褶皱的衣领，将他的脸慢慢拉近，怒火在湛蓝的眼中迅速点燃，两张同样英俊却毫不相似的脸庞间微妙的距离让Loki感到难堪，更别提Thor此时衣衫不整，上半身硬朗的肌肉线条毫无保留的被Loki收入眼底，如果不是Thor依旧高昂的硬挺正抵着自己小腹的话，他可能会说出赞美的话。  
“记住你的所做所为，Loki，son of laufey 永远不要忘记你的身份，Asgard 的叛徒，忤逆不会有好的结果。”Thor一字一句地说道，说罢简单整理了衣服便离开，在升降机的噪音中，Loki听见Thor友好的提醒“日子还长着呢。”

 

Chapter 4.  
为什么？为什么？回顾刚刚发生的一切，多么像是一场噩梦，但地上的花瓶碎片和Darcy破碎的长袍都在提醒着Loki这一切不是梦。为什么要帮Darcy，自己真的在乎她吗？Loki问自己，他无法解释刚刚自己貌似英雄救美的行为，着实太不符合自己一贯事不关己高高挂起的风格了。Darcy的啜泣声唤回了Loki的思绪，Darcy 的长袍是不能再穿了，他脱下自己墨绿色的外衣轻轻披在Darcy 满是吻痕，或者说是伤痕的身体上，就在他准备转身回避的时候，Darcy 抓住了他盈盈一握的手腕，“谢谢......我...”破碎的字句从Darcy被蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣漏出，泪水如决堤般涌出，落在Loki的外衣上。Loki拍拍她的肩膀以示回应，然后轻轻抽回了手腕。向窗外看去，天空已变成了紫黛色，黄昏正在流逝，但相对白昼来说，夜晚也是美好的。Loki起身点燃了蜡烛，之前略显昏暗的塔楼明亮起来。特意将烛台放在了床头，Loki坐在床畔抬手擦去Darcy的泪珠，Darcy停止了流泪，Loki指尖的触感相比昏黄的烛光有些微凉，Darcy闭上眼，她感觉到这微凉的指尖划过脸颊，抚摸着红肿的眼眶。“你知道吗，其实我觉得你不是十恶不赦的罪人，你是这十七年来对我最好的人 ，你......”  
“嘘......”Loki温柔的打断了Darcy的话“今天发生了太多事，你很累了，睡一会吧。”  
Darcy再次抓住准备离开的Loki“当我醒来，你还会在我身边吗？”  
“我会的，只要你不想我离开。”看着紧紧握住自己的手安然睡去的Darcy，Loki终于感到了宁静；宁静，这才是他期望的生活，不管它以怎样的方式呈现。Loki当然为自己英雄救美的行为做出了解释------扶助弱者是每一个中州人民义不容辞的责任与义务。

 

那次以后已经很久了，Thor再也没有出现过，看着Darcy每天跪在窗口对维拉虔诚地忏悔勾起了Loki深深地同情，以及对Thor的厌恶-------因为Thor对Darcy的所做所为。Thor长时间的消失让Loki心安，尽管他知道这只是暂时的，食物还是会准时送达，就像父王执政时一样，好像什么都没有发生，没有政变，没有强暴。  
十三天后的夜晚，Darcy站在窗前梳理栗色的鬈发，她还穿着Loki的外衣，事实上Loki自从帮她披上这件外衣后就没有要回去的意思，这些天她与loki同床共枕，对他产生一种类似兄妹的依赖，似乎生来就是一家人一样。  
她看着落日渐渐西沉，心情难得地愉悦，直到她看见碧绿树丛中地那一抹耀眼的金色，Thor正站在树丛中看着她，虽然看不清他的眼睛，可Darcy仍能感到他的目光如利刃一般剜过自己的身体。突如其来恐惧在心中升腾让Darcy站不稳，惶恐如洪水，如黑洞，要将她溺毙，将她吞没。这是偶然一次还是天天如此,Darcy不敢想像，她发疯般的往后退，直到Loki扶住她颤抖的身躯，“怎么了？”Loki温柔的询问此时起不到任何安抚作用，就像揭开伤疤一样无法承受的痛楚在Darcy的心口蔓延，十三天前的黄昏历历在目。泪珠还是忍不住从眼中流出，但Darcy没有发出任何声音，没有啜泣。  
Loki拉住Darcy在床畔坐下，良久Darcy用沙哑的声音说到“我看见了......Thor....他就在楼下......我.....天啊.......他就那么看着我....让我作呕...”Loki替她拂去泪珠，Darcy抓住Loki的手，恐惧似乎已击垮她的语言，断断续续的话语让Loki了解了事情经过。  
Darcy像是下定很大决心，对Loki说“我想你帮我一个忙....这是第一次也是最后一次求你帮忙......我真不愿意承认:，但我知道我是被Thor买来的，我看见他给贝尔塔麼麽金币.......我知道Thor想要的不过是我的处女之身......只要他感到厌倦，他会毫不犹豫地索要我的性命.....我知道我对不起维拉，我不配做修女，但求求你让我对得起自己.......这一生从被父母抛弃被修道院收养再到被Thor关在这里，我的命运完全掌握在别人手中，我只想做一回自己.....”  
Loki惊讶得一时语塞，远近闻名的银舌头似乎打了结,Darcy何出此言，她决绝而悲愤的眼神深深烙进Loki的记忆中。“你.....要我.....怎么帮你.....”Loki迟疑地问道，“我想我.......” 来不及说完，Darcy柔软潮湿的双唇贴了上来，温暖的触感，带有泪水的微微咸涩，生涩的技巧，尽己所能去取悦Loki。当这个绵长的吻结束时Darcy的双手已环上Loki的颈项，将他慢慢压倒在床上。Darcy褪去自己所剩不多的衣物，骑跨在Loki身上，当她准备解开Loki的第三枚纽扣时，Loki握住了她的手，Darcy停下了动作，Loki 的表情是那么难以捉摸，看不出是高兴还是悲哀，是期待还是厌恶。Darcy的最后一丝尊严正在崩溃，因为Loki至始至终没有答应；此时短暂的沉默对Darcy而言像是一个纪元那么漫长，她甚至已经想好如果Loki拒绝了她的请求，她将会已怎样的方式来了结自己耻辱而短暂的生命。  
谢天谢地Loki最终还是松开了手，默认了Darcy荒唐的行为。随着Darcy的动作，Loki苍白的肌肤渐渐暴露在空气中，Darcy注视着身下纤瘦的身躯一时忘记了动作，略显凌乱的黑色发丝散落在枕头上，碧眸中盛满盈盈温情，美好柔和的肌肉线条，精瘦却不乏力道的腰身，Darcy 的目光渐渐下移，不得不承认这一切对于情窦初开的少女有着致命的吸引力。犹豫再三后，Darcy红着脸解开了Loki的腰带，Loki没有反抗，任由Darcy摆布。看到Loki腿间安静伏着的淡粉色物件时，Darcy的脸更红了，她哆嗦着手替Loki脱下长裤，慌忙去寻找Loki的双唇。Loki在心中轻叹，到底还是害羞吗，他一个翻身将Darcy压在身下，居高临下的注视让Darcy感到紧张  
“会疼吗？”  
“可能会。”  
“我......我...害怕....”  
“闭上眼.....”Loki让自己的语气尽量显得老练，其实这也是他的第一次，对于双方来说这是一个公平的交易。在Loki的爱抚下，Darcy的脸颊浮现暧昧的潮红，呼吸渐渐急促带有压抑着的呻吟，她决定在欲望中放纵自己，微张的唇瓣对Loki发出无声的邀请，颤动的眼睫诉说着对男伴的颂赞。Loki吻着Darcy的锁骨，发出动情的乐音，双手灵巧的揉捏着Darcy的双峰，然后满意的看见那两朵娇嫩的樱花为自己绽放，修长有力的双手沿着Darcy的曲线下滑，平坦的小腹，微凸的胯骨，最后是被露水浸染的花园，指节分明的手指不轻不重地爱抚着花园中娇艳地玫瑰-----今夜它将初次绽开。Darcy发誓如果她是站着的话，她一定会不受控制地跪下，全身酥软，头脑一片空白，除了Loki俊朗的脸孔什么也容不下，身体却发疯般地滋长着一种难以名状的饥渴，她感觉快要死去了！“快......停下.....不要碰.....那里....”尽管双唇在亲吻之余仍旧尝试隐藏和拒绝，但诚实的身体却热情地迎合着Loki的一举一动------更多的露水从玫瑰花中沁出。漫长的前戏过后，Loki确定润滑已经充分，是时候进行下去了，他移开手指，在Darcy敏感的大腿内侧画着圈，留下蜿蜒曲折的水痕，然后极其轻柔缓慢的将自己的勃起推进Darcy的甬道。Darcy的双眼瞬间蒙上了一层水汽，但她强忍着没有出声，Loki知道自己弄疼她了，便伸出舌尖舔舐Darcy的唇瓣以示安慰，果然很有用，Darcy专心致志地与Loki的舌吻，紧致的甬道便放松了些许，Loki得已更好地前进，只是上下都是需要他的热情去填满的空洞，让他忙于应付，对于Loki这样只懂理论依据缺少实战经验的初学者来说有些力不从心。终于Loki完全进入了，不出所料，Darcy的身体就像想像中的火热紧致富有弹性。Loki深吸一口气，开始律动，起初只是小幅度的试探，后来理所应当的发展成激烈的节奏。巨大的快感从两人结合的地方一波波袭来，Darcy无法停下自己淫荡的轻呼，她向后仰起头，暴露的颈项再次引来Loki的亲吻。Darcy抬起双腿搭在Loki的肩头好让Loki更充分的进入，快感像电流般传遍全身，特别是Loki触碰那一点时更是欲仙欲死，她真想在此刻死去，再也不去担忧明天的遭遇；再也不去思考活命的方法；尽管她的内心十分清楚Loki不过是在帮助一个可悲的修女（帮助弱者天经地义），但她宁愿欺骗自己Loki是出于对自己的好感才答应这场性事。Darcy死死望着Loki，那种眼神似乎想要把他吃掉，（事后想起Loki发誓自己被那个眼神吓到了）Darcy要将Loki的脸深深印进自己的记忆来铭记这段顺遂己意的欢愉。终于，伴随着Loki一声满足的叹息和Darcy的惊呼，单调却让人欲罢不能的活塞运动结束了，Loki射在Darcy的身体里，火热的液体几乎要把Darcy烫伤。Loki俯下身蜻蜓点水的吻了Darcy的脸颊“Good night."  
体力尚未从高潮中恢复，Loki 的语气变得飘忽不定，他打了个哈欠倒在Darcy的身旁沉沉睡去。Darcy凝望着Loki美好的睡颜，即便是激情过后看起来却仍像初生婴儿那样纯洁，纤长的睫毛在薄薄的眼皮上投下灰色的阴影，不知是怎样的梦境让着迷人的眼睫像蝶翼般轻颤？Darcy正思索着，Loki 的双眼突然睁开，即使睡眼惺忪也不能掩盖这对稀世珍宝的光彩，碧绿的瞳色似乎蕴藏了整个法贡森林的青葱，Loki嘟起了嘴，孩子般的揉揉眼睛，“你怎么还不睡啊？我都累死了.....”像是梦话的嗔怪让Darcy不由得微笑，但她没有立即采取Loki的意见，她伸手拨开Loki垂落在额前的卷发，丝绸般的触感让Darcy感到愉悦。这样的睡颜永远欣赏不够，但她最终还是决定听取Loki的话并将它看作Loki对自己关心的见证。啊，多么美好的夜晚，抛开一切，只有枕边人，没有忧虑，Darcy开心地发现Loki对自己态度的转变，“哦，维拉在上，I 'm in love."一个难忘的夜晚就这样在两人安睡中划上了句点。

 

Chapter 5.  
在窗外鸟儿的啁啾声中清晨悄然降临，Loki醒来后习惯性地伸了个懒腰，发现Darcy正小鸟依人的依偎在他怀中，他一时愣住了，昨夜的欢爱历历在目，可他忽略了一个严肃的问题------如果Thor发现自己睡了他的女人，他会以怎样的方式死去，放逐？酷刑？抑或在塔楼中背负着叛国的罪名郁郁而终？后悔昨夜的草莽行事，Asgard最聪明的头脑怎么忘记了助人为乐残酷的代价呢？Loki赶忙起床，脑海中快速构思着脱罪的说辞。他的动作惊醒了Darcy，Darcy的手臂像树藤一样缠上了Loki 的肩膀。“你们女人真是贪婪饥渴。”Loki无奈的摇摇头。  
“Loki，我想我爱上你了.....”Darcy害羞地表白。  
“哦，young lady。你不懂什么是爱，之前你还说你爱Thor呢。看看你可悲的判断能力，收起你的纯情吧。”  
“经历了昨夜，我想我们之间已经确定下来了，我是你的妻子。”  
面对Darcy 的信誓旦旦，Loki感到无语，但他还是耐心的解释了，什么是婚姻，什么是爱情，以及什么是一夜情，什么是助人为乐。很显然，昨夜介于后两者之间。Darcy难以掩盖地失落，Loki一点也不意外，让别人伤心愤怒是他的基本技能，特别是在他儿时在市井流浪一无所有的时日里，面对流氓的欺负，小市民的辱骂，讥讽是他唯一的盾牌。Darcy沉默了，她转过身，背朝Loki望着窗外，Loki不知道Darcy是不是哭了，在他看来这个小女孩太脆弱，相处这段时间里，说过的话还没有流过的眼泪多。  
“诶，你还是好好想想要是今晚Thor来了你该怎么办吧？”Loki好心劝导。  
“我们可以劝他放我们走，你是他弟弟他会听你的话的。”Darcy回头，太好了，她没有哭。  
“弟弟？谁告诉你的？有那个哥哥会囚禁自己的亲弟弟？”Loki轻嗤。  
“全Asgard的人都知道，Thor将自己的同父异母的兄弟关在高高的塔楼上。可是天下也没有那个哥哥不爱自己弟弟的？”  
“原来你早就知道我的身份，可是这不一样，我是叛徒！”Loki提高音量，他想尽早结束着无谓的争论。  
“你没试过，你怎么知道他不爱你？为了我们的未来，你应该试试。”  
Loki这才发现自己刚才一直弄错了这次谈话的重点，“没有*我们*，是你自己，我从来没有答应过你任何事。”  
Darcy这下真的伤心了，她带着哭腔控诉“那你昨晚为什么那样对我，那些温柔的话语都是骗人的吗？你就对我没有一点感觉吗，从头到尾都是我一个人自作多情，从一开始被Thor骗，后来被你骗，我就这么不重要吗？生来就是被人玩弄的玩偶吗？”  
这使Loki突然感到愧疚，他又伤了一个人的心，而且是一个真的在乎自己，关心自己，爱自己的人的心。他本不想如此，但自己何尝不是被人玩弄于股掌间，Darcy和自己是一样的，都被同一个人抛弃过。  
Loki满怀歉意，想要安慰Darcy，他坐到Darcy的身边想要拥抱她，却被Darcy躲开了。  
“对不起Darcy，我不是那个意思，我只是......”  
“我不会再相信你的花言巧语！”Darcy起身离开，却被Loki一把拉住手腕拽入怀中。  
温热的鼻息喷在耳尖，低沉有磁性的嗓音在耳边响起“你知道我也在乎你.”怀中僵直的身体渐渐软下来，Loki满意的亲吻了Darcy 的脸颊，Darcy的泪水如决堤般落下，“你会与Thor谈的，对吗？关于我们的事。”Darcy的声音几乎听不见。“如果不想掉脑袋，那就保持安静，以后会有机会与Thor谈的。”Loki说道。  
“那是多久的以后？”  
“等你当上王妃.....”  
雨点般的吻落在Darcy 的脸颊与脖颈，Loki不老实的双手左右活动起来，Darcy回头回应Loki 的吻，她知道Loki就是自己的宿命，但是她心甘情愿。

 

Chapter 6  
黄昏降临，今天的夕阳似乎没有以往美丽，Darcy穿着Thor中午让侍女送来的衣服，站在窗边，Loki站在旁边牵着她的手，两人都无心欣赏美景。  
“我该怎么办？”Darcy陷入极度的不安。Loki也在担心着，希望Thor永远不会知道自己偷走了Darcy的第一次，但他没有表现出来。  
“只要按我说的做。”  
“Thor还会不会打我？”Darcy整个人都哆嗦着，像要上刑场一样。  
“只要你努力取悦他就不会。”  
升降机的链条声响起，Thor推门而入，他看起来很正常，没有愤怒，Loki松了一口气，看样子Darcy今晚可以少受点苦了。  
“Darcy，衣服你喜欢吗？”Thor出人意料的温柔让Loki与Darcy 都惊讶不已。“那天晚上我不是故意的，我心情不好，希望你能原谅我。”如果忽略说话的内容，Thor看起来就像个犯错的孩子。  
“我.....没事.....只是Loki大人的头撞伤了”Darcy一下无所适从。  
Thor看了Loki一眼，并未说话，“我想我该去回避了。”Loki先开口。  
“不必。你坐在这就好。”Thor替Loki搬来一把椅子放在窗边，示意Loki面朝床铺做下。  
“这.....不合适吧.....”Loki苦笑，Thor将Loki引至椅子边，压着他的肩膀强行让他坐下，“我要你看着我，如果你还想有床可以睡，有食物可以裹腹的话，最好听我的话，不要忤逆王的意志，My BROTHER”Thor在他耳边耳语，重读的音节仿佛远古的武器雷神之锤般敲在他的鼓膜，一阵战栗由心底而生，Loki 的额头沁出冷汗，他艰难地点点头以示服从。  
“好了，在我们开始之前，Darcy，我给你带了礼物”Thor回头对Darcy说，他从衣袋中掏出一个小盒，打开后里面是一条祖母绿项链，在烛光下项链显得流光溢彩。“来，过来Darcy，我来替你戴上。”Darcy顺从地走了过去任凭Thor替她戴上项链。“你喜欢我的礼物吗？”Thor微笑着问，那个微笑足以融化天下所有的冰川，更别提是Darcy的心了。“我.....喜欢。”Darcy的脸上泛起少女害羞时所特有的红晕。“诶呀，我可爱的小修女害羞了。”Thor的嗔笑，让Darcy一再怀疑自己对Thor的判断，面前这个帅气阳光的大男孩真是前些天的暴徒吗？Darcy迟疑了，没再说话。Thor拉着Darcy在床沿坐下，轻柔地抚摸着Darcy的脸庞，Darcy微微偏头瞟向Loki希望得到他的指示。Loki微微偏头躲开了。直到Thor的吻落在Darcy的唇上时，Darcy才从Loki处收回目光，她冲着Thor得体地微笑，不露一丝破绽。Thor抬起双手搭在Darcy 的双肩，轻轻地将她推倒，动作轻柔得就像在对待一件历史久远的文物，他解开Darcy的衬裙的头三颗扣子，然后用鼓励的目光示意Darcy继续。Darcy很听话乖乖脱下所有衣物，Thor看起来很高兴，但再多语言、铺垫也无法掩饰他的心急，毕竟他的造访是有目的的。一番短暂而匆忙的前戏过后，Thor迫不及待地将手指探入Darcy的入口，不幸的是那里仍然干燥。Thor有些懊恼的叹息了一声“Darcy，难道我的魅力还不够吗？”手指摩擦着Darcy的入口，时不时伸入，Darcy的表情看起来又尴尬又期待。很快，Thor发现了异样，没有熟悉的薄膜。Thor停下了动作，压抑着怒气。  
“Thor，我.......我.....”Darcy来不及回答，Thor粘着透明粘稠液体的手掌在她脸上留下了一记脆响和五个指印。Thor奋力挺身进入Darcy的甬道，Darcy痛呼一声，Thor快速律动起来，似乎把多年的不满都发泄在Darcy的身上。Darcy疼的流出了眼泪，撕裂般的的疼痛几乎让她灵魂出窍，她努力把身上的壮汉想像成温文尔雅的Loki，“Loki永远不会这么对我，他会爱护我。”Darcy在心中对自己说。  
Loki在旁看不下去了，他一个箭步冲进浴室，用力甩上门，不住的干呕。Thor的余光瞟见Loki的离场，他加快了速度，很明显他不再在乎Darcy的感受了。Darcy想起了Loki的提醒，大声浪叫起来，一声高过一声的呻吟的确让Thor很有成就感，但却像钉子穿过浴室的门刺进Loki的耳膜。Loki不敢相信这就是曾在自己身下颤抖，天真地幻想着他们的未来的那个活泼纯洁的女孩儿，虽然这是他之前交给Darcy避免不必要皮外伤的办法。伴随Thor的一声低吼，这次短暂且不愉快的sex结束了，Thor射在了Darcy的体内，高潮过后，Thor有些呼吸失调，他留下不省人事的Darcy，轻轻推门进入浴室。  
Loki正扶着洗手池出神，突然一对有力的手腕搭在了他的腰间。Loki抬头，他从洗手池上方的镜子中看见了Thor高潮后有些疲惫却仍兴致勃勃的脸，Thor从后面环着他的腰身，炽热的鼻息喷在他的后颈。  
“今晚我们三人的晚会玩得不尽兴吗？我看见你早退了。”Thor贪婪地把头埋在Loki 的肩窝，嗅着他的气息，看起来像一只饥饿的肉食动物。面对Loki 的沉默，Thor嗤笑，他抚着Loki平坦的小腹和精瘦的腰侧，呼吸粗重起来，“brother，你的味道很好闻。”扇动的鼻翼说明了Thor的欲望。  
Loki发誓他感到Thor的勃起正硬邦邦地顶着自己，他在感慨Thor的饥渴与体力惊人的同时强装镇静，他不想发生什么不测，他也曾从街头酒馆里下流的流氓口中听闻某某大人对待自己的养子的的恶行，他不希望自己的哥哥会对自己有所想法。  
“I am not your brother,Thor .I never was."Loki冷静地回答。  
“Who told you this?"  
“You did."  
“是吗？那就当你听错了，我刚刚才发现有一个漂亮的弟弟是一件不错的事。”  
“身为王者不该出尔反尔。”Loki回答。  
Thor强行将Loki转过身面对自己，不断靠近Loki 的脸庞，两人的鼻尖几乎相碰，凝视着那对宁静的碧眸，Thor宣判了自己的所有权“就算你不是我弟弟，但你要知道，你是我的，整个Asgard是我的，有一天整个中土大陆都会成为我的囊中之物，到时候不仅你，我高贵的小王子，就连遥远的Mirkwood高傲的精灵王也会跪伏在我的脚边请求我的怜悯好有活下去的可能。所以如果你还在乎你的银舌头的话，就闭紧你的嘴，否则我就将它拔下喂猫。”说罢，Thor出其不意的伸出舌头舔了一下Loki 的鼻尖，随后便扬长而去。  
“我想信你会照顾好Darcy的，她在床上还有两下子，是只会讨人欢心的小野猫。”Thor走到门口还不忘提醒。  
好了，一切有回归原样了，两个人，宁静的夜晚，仆人刚刚送来了两人的晚餐和一些蜡烛。Loki望着仍然昏睡在床的Darcy，不由感到心疼，她还只是个孩子，虽然与自己一般没有父母的疼爱，却你自己经历了更多的苦痛。Loki走到床边轻轻抱起Darcy，走进浴室，再不大的浴缸里放满水后，Loki试了试水温，随后将Darcy轻柔地放入浴缸。一接触到温热的水，Darcy立刻惊醒，她像只受伤的小兽般拉住Loki 的手臂，眼神中充满祈求，“不要在留下我一个人了，求求你。”Loki叹了口气，取来一条毛巾，在此过程中Darcy死死盯住Loki，生怕一不留神他就会消失一样。轻柔的擦拭并未让Darcy变得放松，她缩成一团靠着浴缸的边缘，任凭Loki擦洗。  
“那里你要自己洗吗？”Loki好心地问道，Darcy却没有回答，Loki无奈的将毛巾浸湿，擦拭Darcy红肿的穴口，浊白的浓稠液体夹杂着血丝，从那里流出。  
“还疼吗？”Loki很是关切。  
“嗯。”Darcy的语调颤抖，情绪似乎有些失控。“要一直这样下去吗？我要一直承受凌辱吗？”她抽泣着发表对Thor的控诉。  
“不是这样的，在未来，我们会得到自由，那时候我们就可以随心所欲去生活。”Loki努力把Darcy的注意力引向美好的虚构的未来，好让她忘记如今艰难的处境。  
“那么，什么时候才是未来呢？”Darcy绝望的抛出自己最后的疑问。  
Loki一下无法回答，这已经是第二次Darcy让他的银舌头失效了，“Darcy是个特别的姑娘，维拉把她送到我身边一定是有用意的”Loki在心中对自己说。直到Darcy完成沐浴，披着Loki之前的外套走到窗边时，他们俩都不曾交谈，窗外已经繁星满天了，Loki多点了几根蜡烛，现在塔楼内变得亮堂堂的了。Loki收起杂乱的床单与被套丢入洗衣篮，明早会有仆人来收的。Darcy在床边久久驻足，似乎在欣赏夜空，实际上是因为隐秘之处的疼痛让她无法坐下。时光就在沉默中悄悄流逝，已经是午夜了，Darcy回到床边，在床垫上躺下，Loki替她盖好被子，然后飞身一跃坐在了窗舷上，他的头脑在飞速转动，一个看似完美的计划正在形成。  
事到如今Loki不能否认他对Darcy还是有所感觉的，不然自己就不会这么异常的“友好”，事实上Darcy单方面认为Loki爱着自己，这一点Loki很清楚，经过详细周全的考虑过后，Loki认为现如今自由才是最重要的，为了自由一切牺牲都是无足轻重甚至情有可原的，他受够了当Thor的笼鸟，自由对于Loki来说就如生命，“如果命运不能自己决定，那么请成全我对自由不懈的追求吧”在被关进来的第一天，Loki救曾对维拉祈祷，并保持日日如此，直到数不清被关押多少时日，多少夜晚在期待中入眠，早晨醒来却看见同样的居室，多少次对维拉的失望，Loki对命运有了新的认识-----改变要靠自己。他的计划简单，可行性高，几百年来不少王室贵族不断用实践去检验这一真理，胜者为王，败者为寇，但这一切的一切，都少不了一个人的帮助，就是Darcy。Loki望着熟睡的Darcy，豁然开朗。  
“hey，Darcy！Are you awake?"  
“嗯....”Darcy含糊不清地答道。  
“我有办法了，你愿意听吗？”Loki时刻不忘在午夜要轻声细语。  
“好，你说吧。”Darcy打起精神。  
“你还记得Thor说过他爱你吗？”  
“但你看见他后来的所作所为了。”  
“我们有的是时间，Thor也曾提醒我时日还长，我们可以努力让Thor爱上你，等你成为了Asgard的皇后，你可以劝Thor出兵征战，反正Thor也有勃勃野心；之后你可以以招募男仆的方式让我呆在身边，使我远离监禁。”Loki一口气说完，期待着Darcy的回答。  
“但.....这听起来....像是你在利用我.....”Darcy比之前更加失落。  
Loki这才发现他犯下了一个不可弥补的错误，他完全忽略了Darcy的感受，这对一个饱受欺凌的女人来说可是致命的，对于他来说，他将要失去打开牢门的钥匙，这更加致命。“不不不...my love,你听我说完，”Loki来不及斟酌用词了，他要尽全力挽救他和Darcy的关系。“这样同为自由之身的我们就可以去往中州任何一个Thor找不到的角落，过自己的生活，不是很美好吗？”Loki急切的拉住Darcy的手，睁大双眼望着Darcy，让自己的真诚一览无余。  
Darcy再次沉默，Loki承认这的确需要深思熟虑，过了许久，就在Loki以为Darcy不会答应时，Darcy说话了：  
“所以，你刚刚说的都是认真.....”  
“是的！”Loki迫不及待地打断。  
“你称呼我*吾爱*，所以你是爱我的？”Darcy小心翼翼地问道。  
“额....是的。”Loki被Darcy的天真给逗乐了，没有人会轻易相信银舌头吐出的任何一个字，Darcy除外。Loki承认对Darcy有感觉，虽然不像“爱”那么强烈，但对于天真的Darcy，他不愿意去欺骗。  
“那么，我愿意，为了你，我什么都愿意！”

 

Chapter 7  
经过昨夜后，事情发生了很多变化，Darcy和Loki站在了为自由而战的统一战线，对手是情绪化的恶魔Thor。如何才能让Thor爱上Darcy呢？Loki一点也不担心，Darcy愿为自己付出一切，虽然每次面对Darcy爱慕的眼神，他的心里多少有些愧疚，但愧疚从来阻挡不了邪神的脚步，这就足够了，凭借Darcy的美貌和Loki的计谋，让恶魔缴械投降只是时间与机遇的问题。他告诉Darcy时刻保持得体的微笑和美丽的外表，以防Thor的突然造访。当然还有一套完美又足以勾起Thor保护欲和同情的说辞来解释昨晚发生的事情。  
“如果Thor再也不愿见我怎么办？”当Loki正在喝早茶和享用并不丰盛的早餐时Darcy问到。  
“怎么会？”，Loki掰开一块黄油面包递给Darcy，“Thor心中念着你呢，不然他为什么把你从修道院领到这里来？”虽然心里清楚，Thor留恋的可能只是Darcy的肉体，但他没有说出来，也不会说出来。  
Darcy接过面包，默默地吃着。虽说塔楼中住着两个人，但每日送来的食物分量却比原来多不了一点，每一天半饥半饱的状态让人度日如年。  
今夜星光灿烂，Loki站在窗边望着星星，望着地平线处的层层密林，“精灵是那么热爱星光的民族，今夜他们盛大的聚会不知何时结束”Loki的灵魂仿佛随着微风飘向Mirkwood，那里有位伟大的精灵王，传说他灵动的眼眸足以让矮人的Arkenstone失去光彩，他的瞳色正如雨后的晴空，只要被他看上一眼，你就会得倒密林的祝福。并非Loki不爱聚会，只是从未体验过，不知道在熙攘的人群中牵着舞伴的手在星光下共舞的美妙，他只希望此刻他身在Mirkwood，与精灵们一同狂欢歌颂埃尔贝瑞斯。  
“Loki大人，Thor大人来了……”Darcy轻声提醒道。Loki一回头才发现Thor早已站在门口，自己刚才正出神竟然没听见铁链声。Loki清了清嗓子赶紧迎上去。  
“陛下，好久不见，今晚........”  
“今晚我是来见Darcy的。”Thor打断Loki的话。  
Thor今天看起来很愉快，他径直走向Darcy，“啊！亲爱的，今晚我要带你去一个特别的地方，赶快准备，你会喜欢的。”  
“哦，陛下，这是要去哪呢……”Loki再次尝试插话，他隐隐有一种不详的预感。  
然而Thor并未理会他，只是揽过Darcy的肩膀，递给Darcy一个精巧的礼盒，“快打开看看。”  
Darcy有些吃惊，同时她也为Thor对Loki的忽略有一点小小的不满，但一切都在打开礼盒的那一瞬间停滞了。那是简直是世上最华美的礼服，纤薄而又柔软的面料看起来像是流动的湖水，它的颜色宛如洛林的月光，从每一个角度都散发着淡淡的清光。Darcy不由得张开了嘴，事实上Loki也这么干了，他长这么大还从没见过比这更奢侈的东西了。  
“快换上吧，今晚我要带你去一个晚宴，哦，到时候全天下的女人都会嫉妒你的。”Thor提Darcy从礼盒里取出礼服，递到她的手上，用眼神催促着她。  
Darcy又脸红了，“现在换？我........我.....我去浴室........”  
“不，就在这里。”Thor从后面环住Darcy的腰身，阻止了她前往浴室的步伐，“你对我是那么的重要，无需对我隐藏什么。”  
“那.......好吧。”Darcy尴尬极了，她用微微颤抖的双手缓缓解开自己的扣子，然后是内衣，她背过身去，缓缓脱下衣物。当Darcy 白皙的肩头从深红色的领口露出时，Loki自觉的转过身去。Thor眯起眼睛注视着Darcy的一举一动，当她的上身完全裸露时，Thor不再克制自己的双手，从后抚上了这具美好又丰满的肉体，他轻抚过Darcy的锁骨，然后向下是丰满的胸部，似是不经意的，又像是故意的，他的指尖来回擦过Darcy胸前的可爱的粉色凸起。Thor的触碰带来阵阵酥痒，Darcy的呼吸有点混乱了，思维也跟着混乱起来，她艰难的咽了口口水。这一细微的动作被Thor捕捉到了，他的一只手向下，一路抚过平坦的腹部，然后消失在裙子的腰带处，另一只手揉捏着Darcy的胸部，用掌心轻碾着那朵嫣红。下方的手满意的感觉到了潮湿，然后老练的找到入口，探入其中，慢慢开拓。Darcy仿佛突然失去了支柱，如果不是Thor从后抱着她，她一定已经瘫倒在地。渐渐的，Thor感觉到掌心的嫣红逐渐变的硬挺，他知道时机到了。他猛地转过Darcy的身体，提起她的双腿，靠在墙上，“做你该做的事，亲爱的”他望着Darcy说道，脸上带着坏坏的微笑。那种微笑没有人可以拒绝，Darcy支吾着解开Thor的腰带，火热的器物在穴口前画了几个圈然后猛然挺入。  
“啊！”Darcy带着惊喜的轻呼，在Thor看来犹如最煽情的音乐。但在一旁背过身去的Loki听来，宛如麦芒扎在心头，虽不致命，却也刺痛难忍。他不用回头也知道发生了什么，Loki快步走进，不对，是逃进浴室，关上门，捂住自己的耳朵。他听见自己的血液在血管中奔流，为什么？他在心中狂吼，相同的血脉，Thor是一国之君，而他只是失去自由的阶下囚。总有一天他会报仇，夺回本属于他的一切。  
正思考着，Thor推门而入，他抱着Darcy，而后者正处于高潮后的米乱中，全身上下泛着诱惑的粉红。  
“替她洗干净。”Thor命令到，不容置疑。  
Loki从Thor怀中接过Darcy，将她放入浴缸，缓缓注入热水。被温暖的液体包裹着，Darcy的意识更加模糊，高潮后的筋疲力尽让她沉沉睡去。Loki拿来毛巾，准备替Darcy清洗，她的身上还沾着Thor汗液的气味，强烈的雄性荷尔蒙。Loki抬起Darcy的手臂，轻轻擦拭，Darcy却不配合的将手臂重重摔入水中，溅起一片不小的水花，打湿了Loki的衣衫。  
“哦，Darcy，你.......”Loki也是毫无脾气。  
“衣服湿了就换一件，感冒了可不好。”Thor的声音冷不防从后方传来，原来他还没有走。  
Loki回头，看见Thor正倚着浴室的门框注视着他。Thor只在腰间围了一条浴巾，他壮硕的身躯仿佛是上古传说中的雷神，天下会有多少女孩为这具躯体而疯狂啊。  
“怎么，你喜欢我的身体？”Thor狡黠地笑道。  
“没.......没有.......”Loki这才发现他正一直盯着Thor，慌忙转移视线。  
“给你。穿起来。Darcy说要你当她的侍从。”Thor丢给Loki一套衣服，那是一套朴素的墨绿色套装，就像是普通贵族的公子会穿的那种。“即使是侍从，也不能丢了ondinson的脸，不是吗？”  
“谢....谢谢陛下。”Loki慌忙道谢，拿了衣服准备走出浴室。  
“诶，你去哪？”Thor扶着门框，拦住了Loki 的去路。  
“去换衣服，陛下。”Loki低下头，避开Thor的目光。  
“就在这。”Thor压低了声音。  
“陛下，这......这.....不合适吧……”Loki没来由的感到紧张。  
“怎么，我又不会把你吃掉。”Thor的手指攀上Loki的下巴，拇指指腹轻轻摩擦着Loki 的颧骨，火热的鼻息喷在Loki 的脸颊。  
“那......好吧，陛下。”Loki赶忙后退一步，低下头掩饰脸上不自然的红晕。Loki解开上衣的纽扣，脱下套头的内衣，背后的镜子展示着Loki背部线条微妙而又令人窒息的变化，Thor从没想过自己弟弟竟拥有这样一种禁欲的吸引力，那是一种超越女人的美丽，不需要丰满的胸部，不需要肉感的大腿，只要这具清瘦的身躯出现在他的面前，一中疯狂的占有欲就开始在Thor心中滋长。当Loki 的头还蒙在衣服中时，Thor不能克制自己，他走上前热烈地抚摸这具美好的躯体，抓着Loki的双手高高举过头顶，然后隔着衣服，重重吻上Loki 的双唇。他能尝到衣服的纤维中Loki带有书卷气味的体香，这一切都是那么令他着迷。  
Loki并没有享受到爱抚带来的欢愉，他的内心充满恐惧，既是因为Thor的身份，也是因为那个抵在他身下的器物。  
“不......快停下！”Loki坚决的拒绝，用力撇开头，挣脱Thor的束缚。  
“怎么，你不喜欢被温柔的对待？”Thor讽刺搬的说到 。手上的动作并未停止  
Darcy在这个尴尬时候，适时的无意识地动了动手臂，带着一声不小的水声，是的她快要苏醒了。

chapter 8  
“你等着，总有一天........”Thor不轻不重地咬了一下Loki的唇瓣，随即耳语道。  
Loki的浑身一震，总有一天？总有一天会怎样？Thor终于要取自己性命了吗？  
Thor的手离开了他的身体，Loki重获自由的双手终于可以拉下衣服好遮挡住暴露的躯干。  
“帮她洗干净，晚上我要在舞会看到她，当然.......还有你，高级侍从官。”Thor天生带着王者风范，似乎他的每一句话都不容人质疑。  
“谢.....谢谢陛下.....”还没等Loki谢恩，Thor的脚步声就已经消失在升降机的铁链声中了。  
此行的目的就只是泄欲吗？好一个神域国王，好一个雷神再世，不过是一个屈服于欲望的野兽罢了，Loki望着门口冷笑道。  
“Loki......你在干嘛？Thor走了吗？”Darcy迷迷糊糊的声音传来，她醒了。  
“啊，他走了....我来帮你擦洗吧。”Loki门口收回目光，给了Darcy一个大大的微笑。  
“我......刚才做的好吗？”Darcy有些害羞地问到。  
“你做的很棒，”Loki吻了一下她的额头，“Thor让我今晚陪你去舞会呢。”  
“那这么说，你自由了？”Darcy充满期待。  
“目前.......还没有”  
Loki可以看见刚刚在Darcy眼中点燃的希望之火迅速幻灭。Darcy抱着双膝，紧闭双眼，肩膀抽动着，哭了起来。  
“可是，我不想再这样了.......我感觉.......自己好脏.......他的吻，他的抚摸......我无法再忍受了！”  
Darcy几乎要崩溃了，多日来对Thor的不满终于在此刻爆发，眼泪如决堤一般落下，打湿了Loki的手背。  
“hey，Darcy，你看着我，”Loki轻轻转过她的头，“我会想办法的好吗？我会让Thor付出代价的，为了你，为了我们.......”  
Darcy的眼泪仍是止不住地落下，此时的她看起来就像一个哭泣的小女孩，鼻尖红红的，布着小雀斑的脸颊上挂满泪痕。  
“你看，多么精致的项链啊，Darcy你看这可是全中洲最好的祖母绿呢，”为了止住Darcy的哭泣，Loki适时地转移了她的的注意，“此等宝物恐怕就算是密林的精灵王也会 垂涎吧。事实上你知道吗，今晚的舞会密林王也会来呢，你听说过他的故事吗？据说这密林王，活了三千多岁，可他的容貌却与25岁上下的男子无异，精灵真是神奇的物种 不是吗？.......”  
Loki尽量回忆着他在书籍上读过的关于那个高贵种族的故事。Darcy听着Loki温柔的嗓音，渐渐止住了哭泣。  
今夜，将会是与众不同而又至关重要的一夜，他们两人都在心里念道。  
”请允许我来为您更换礼服吧？ my lady.“Loki带着让人无法拒绝的微笑，夸张的向  
Darcy行了个礼。他轻轻地牵着Darcy的手，将她引到洗手池的半身镜前，无可挑剔的礼仪，就像是天生的贵族。  
Darcy看着镜像中那个俊美的青年，此时他已换上了墨绿色的侍从装，长衫勾勒出他腰线，规规矩矩扣好的领口给人一种禁欲的美感。然而自己正赤裸地站在镜子前，于身后这个衣冠楚楚的青年形成鲜明的对比，更别说此时她的身上还斑斑点点地留着Thor的爱痕，Darcy觉得自己仿佛是一个荡妇。她转开眼光，下意识的用手护住身体。  
Lok贴在她的身后，拿出那件炫目的礼服，“Darcy my lady，在我的面前你不需要隐藏。”火热的鼻息就喷在Darcy的耳廓，他将Darcy的双手举过头顶，温暖的指腹拂过Darcy的后颈，“现在，我是你的侍从官。”低沉的嗓音好像一根羽毛一样，搔的Darcy心痒痒的。光滑如流水的礼服顺着手臂滑下，轻若无物。  
“我。。。看起来还好吗?”  
“宛若谪仙。”Loki轻轻抬起Darcy的下巴，用湿毛巾替她擦去泪痕，“可是，哭泣，是会让女孩变丑的哦。”那种坏坏的笑容又回到Loki的脸上。“礼服穿在你身上比洛林的月光还美，晚会上该有多少女孩要嫉妒你了。”  
“那我只为你穿。”  
Darcy的回答让Loki一惊，“这可是asgard之王送给你的，记得吗，你是要成为王妃的，你会像神后Frigga一样辅佐君王，流芳百世。”  
“我成为王妃也是为了你，Loki，我的心，你还不明白吗？”Darcy还未从刚才极度低落情绪中恢复过来，她感觉自己被抛弃了，被自己所深爱着的人抛弃，丢给了另外一个残暴的君王，这些促使着她一次又一次的向她的爱人寻求彼此相爱印证。泪水再次在眼眶中集聚，Darcy经历了这么多，变得愈发敏感。  
“是为了我们，为了我们的未来，”Loki叹了口气，“在忍耐一次吧，Darcy，自由已经近在咫尺。”拥过她的肩膀，将她牢牢抱在怀中，再也不能让别人伤害他的小女孩了，她已经为了他承受了太多本不该承受的。  
晚会终于开始了，Darcy在众人艳羡的目光中挽着Thor的手臂进了宴会厅，与会的除了有众多大臣外，还有不少贵族小姐，她们虽然年纪轻轻，却早已是社交场上的老手。Thor看不上这些贵族小姐，当他挽着Darcy进入会场时，面对她们无法掩饰的惊讶，庸俗，Thor如是想。  
“那个女孩是谁啊？”人群中立刻议论开来。  
“从没见过，但如此貌美，肯定是哪国的公主，要不就是大臣的女儿。。。。。。。”  
“天哪！那件礼服是在哪里做的呀！”喧闹声也挡不住贵族女孩们对Darcy礼服的评论。  
“哼，既然没见过就肯定不是什么公主 大臣之女，一定是陛下一时兴起从不知道什么地方顺手带来的小野猫。”某位贵族小姐酸溜溜的评论钻入了Darcy的耳朵。  
“是的呢，她指不定在床上怎么卖力才骗来这件礼服呢！”立马就有另一位贵族小姐跟着附和。  
虽早知人言可畏，但听见如此刻薄的话语Darcy的心里还是针扎般的疼痛。Thor正与一位大臣交谈着，Darcy默默地走出人群，尽量不引起任何人注意，可是那些评论声还是一路追着她，即使她已经站到宴会厅的角落。

此时Loki正跟其他侍从一样站在宴会厅门外等候着自己的主人。只有高等仆人才能跟随主人进入会场，由于Darcy一直禁足高塔，没有身份等级，所以自己也就只能算低等侍从了。旁边的几个侍从正在聊着天，气氛融洽。  
“hey 马蒂斯，迪瑟耐大人最近还好吗，我听说前些日子大人的乌鸦失踪了，大人为此发了大火，甚至派了一整个巡逻队找了2周呢。”  
“是的呢，佩德罗，迪瑟耐大人的确非常喜欢他的乌鸦，可说来也怪，我可从来没有在在宅子里见过什么乌鸦啊？大人还说了，要是抓住了那个偷乌鸦的贼，非把他碎尸万段不可。。。“  
Loki听着，脸上浮起微笑。  
“喂！仆人，你过来！”Loki下意识的回头，发现不远处一个打扮时髦的女侍从官正指着他，神情极其傲慢。  
Loki恭顺地走了过去，他可不想惹任何麻烦，“请问女士，您是在叫我吗？”  
“女士？”那位年轻女性似乎极度不满，扬起下巴，“我是女伯爵Sif 的首席侍从官，你应该称呼我为lady agnes .”她翻了翻眼睛，“你是哪来的？低等仆人”她毫不客气地补充到。  
Loki低着头，表现得尽可能谦恭，“我是lady darcy 的侍从官，lady agnes”  
“从没听说过，一定是什么乡绅的女儿，不知怎么就配参加陛下宴会了。你走吧，去叫那边几个等级高一点的低等仆人过来。”她的眼神里满是不屑。  
‘“是，lady anges.”Loki照办了。不一会儿那几个聊着天的侍从官就跟着那位女侍从官走了。  
女伯爵的首席侍从？好大的架子，居然能使唤别人家的侍从，asgard还有这样的规矩吗？Loki冷笑。过了好一会，那几个侍从才搬着一个镀金的箱子进了宫门，那个箱子不大，通体雕饰着繁复的花纹，还镶着不少珠宝，看着那几个侍从吃力的样子，想必是很重了。那个女侍从官跟在后面大呼小叫，“那是女伯爵送给陛下的贺礼，贵重着呢，磕碰着了，把你们的脑袋砍100次都赔不起。”  
就在这时伴随着迎宾的号角，传令官的声音响起：“密林王到！”  
宴会厅外所有人都安静下来了，Thranduil在一队精灵的陪伴下走进宫门。Loki发誓他从来没有见过这么高贵的生灵，那精灵的肌肤白如凝脂，那双蓝如深海凝冰的眼眸在俊美异常的五官中显得尤为突出，虽然没戴王冠，可是他周身环绕的王者之气却是Thor的几倍，他的白银长袍将他原本就俽长的身材拉伸得更加高大，虽不及Darcy的礼服炫目，可却比那件礼服更叫人难忘。他头戴树枝制成的王冠，白金色的长发如瀑布般洒在挺直的背部，虽不是女子，可那种容貌却比世上最美的女子还摄人心魂。  
那几个搬箱子的侍从匆忙的回避，箱子摇摇晃晃眼看就要倒下，女侍从官又叫嚷起来，“注意一点！怎么，asgard 就没有会做事的奴才吗！”  
“Legolas.”Thranduil向身边的那个精灵递了一个眼神。  
“是，父王。”那个相貌与密林王有几分相似的精灵去了，一把扶住那个沉重的箱子，一手托着，看起来十分轻松，“小姐，我应该将它放在哪里呢？”  
“有劳王子殿下了，”女侍从官慌忙行了屈膝礼，看起来她是有些日子没有行过礼了，动作十分僵硬生疏，“这是女伯爵sif 送给Thor陛下的贺礼，是要送去陛下寝宫的”  
“那请问我有那份荣幸替您送去吗？”legolas微笑着问道。  
“有劳王子殿下，都怪奴才们办事不利，麻烦您了。”女侍从官几乎快要笑成一朵花。  
Loki站在门边，正开心的看着女侍从官出丑，忘记了要回避。当他反应过来时，瑟兰迪尔已经走到他面前了。  
“怎么，你不为我开门吗？”他的声音不怒自威，让人不敢违抗。  
“非常抱歉，陛下。”Loki低下头去，赶紧拉开宴会厅的大门。  
“果真没有会做事的奴才。”瑟兰迪尔轻描淡写地说道。Loki本还想争辩几句，可密林王已经进去了，跟在他身后的4位精灵也跟着进去，没有施舍给Loki一个眼神。  
傲慢，Loki在心中给高贵的精灵族下了新的定义。  
几乎同时，宴会厅侧门大开，“Thor，你喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”  
敢在公共场合直呼asgard国王名讳的也就只有女伯爵sif了。Sif 的门第高贵，教养自然是不用说的，可也正是她这些看似越礼的行为，让她在众多捆缚于繁文缛节的贵族小姐中最得Thor欢心。此时她并未刻意呼叫，可是她的声音却穿过人群，直达Thor耳畔。  
/侧门，从Thor寝殿来的方向。  
Sif的礼服璀璨犹如灿阳，铂金色的织料完美地勾勒出她纤细的腰身和挺翘的臀部，深深的领口仿佛在引诱别人的目光，不同于Darcy的丰润，sif给人一种健美的美感，她的肌肤弹滑适手，下面隐藏着一层薄薄的肌肉，那种自信，张扬的美具有独特的吸引力，正符合了她“女武神”的称号。  
然而此时的人群异常的安静，因此sif的声音显得格外响亮。可是并没有人看向她，所有人的目光都望向正门。Sif正为没人注意自己特地策划的“迟到”而有些愠怒。她转动脑袋，看见了站在角落里的Darcy，她一眼就认出了那件名贵的礼服。  
“新月之曦，怎么就落入这么一个无名之辈手中？”sif还没来得及细想，她顺着众人的目光望去，接着她也落入惊讶的沉默之中了。  
瑟兰迪尔站在门口，门外的Loki已经关上了大门，他似乎并不喜欢被这么注视着，剑锋一般凌冽的眉毛皱了一下，然后向着人群中Thor所在的方向微微鞠了一躬。  
“啊，密林王，别来无恙啊！”Thor终于打破沉默，走向瑟兰迪尔。人群自动让开了一个圈以示避嫌。  
“能请您参加我的宴会实在是我的荣幸啊！”Thor突然伸出手搭在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上，想要表示亲昵。  
这一举动恰好被帮Agnes送完礼物回来的legoals看见。“无礼！”站回瑟兰迪尔身旁legolas轻声宣告自己的不满，可是精修多年的教养告诉他此刻应保持沉默。  
“能收到神域之王的邀请，是全密林至高的荣耀。”瑟兰迪尔礼节性地微笑，稍稍后退一步，微微欠身，脱开了Thor的手掌，滴水不漏。  
“全中州有那么多精灵之国，你可曾想过，”Thor往前了一大步，这次离瑟兰迪尔更近了，“为什么我独独邀请了密林？”  
“因为ASGARD于密林尚未建交，陛下。”瑟兰迪尔微微颔首。  
“没错，我亲爱的密林王，”Thor抛弃那些外交辞令，转而表现出他惯有的玩世不恭的态度，“今晚请你们来不仅是因为ASGADRD 与MIRKWOOD将在今夜建交，”那只手再次搭上了瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，“而且你们的贺礼，将会帮我一个大忙。”Thor挑起嘴角，露出狡黠的微笑。  
Legolas再也克制不住，他从没见过有人如此折辱父王身为王者的尊严，正如所有外交官所认同的那样，国王的尊严，就是国家的尊严，而此时此刻身为王子，legolas  
却不能指责Thor不恰当的行为。这让他有些愠怒，可尽管如此，他的语调仍然平静“陛下，按照mirkwood的惯例，建交仪式都在白天举行，且双方国王要于议政厅内在百官面前签订建交宣言呢。”legolas将手放在左胸，对Thor欠身。  
“哦，王子殿下，”Thor夸张地行了一个礼，“俗话说入乡随俗，如今在这asgard的土地上，就得按照我们的规矩来。”  
Legolas丝毫不失恭敬，“陛下，可是全中州也没听说过哪个国家有把宴会当建交仪式的规矩吧？”  
Thor轻笑一声，随手将手中的酒杯放在了身旁侍者的银盘上，他走到legolas的面前，直视着legolas的眼瞳一字一句地说道，“在asgard，哪怕全中州，我的话，就是规矩。”

“Thor！”sif穿过人群走了过来，“谈什么呢，这么起劲，我叫你都没听见。”  
“oh，my countess,你依旧是那么光彩照人”Thor亲吻了sif的手背，突然将她拉入怀中，引来sif一声轻呼，然后他揽着sif的腰，在sif耳边低语，几乎要咬到她的耳朵，“我们在讨论密林的贺礼呢。”  
“密林的贺礼？”sif抬起下巴，傲慢的神态几乎和Agnes一样，“我猜又是白宝石吧，瑟兰迪尔？”  
legolas再也无法容忍，眼前这个女人有什么资格直呼父王的名讳，难道asgard人个个都是这么傲慢令人生厌吗？可是紧绷的理智提醒他保持对大国领袖的尊重，哪怕他内心并不尊重这个暴君，“是的。白宝石可是密林的珍宝呢。。。。。。”他抢在了瑟兰迪尔前面回答了sif的问题，努力维持着脸上客套的笑容。  
“怎么，”sif挑了挑眉，“国王还没发话，王子就坐不住了吗。。。。”  
“sif。”话音未落Thor就打断了她，“不要那样跟我们的客人说话，今夜可是神域和密林的建交之夜。我们还有求于他们呢。”Thor的嘴角再次弯起一个狡黠的弧度。“密林王，失陪了。”Thor微微颔首。

瑟兰迪尔的脸色异常难看，侍者甚至都不敢走近他的身旁。全中州敢这么对待密林王的也就只有Thor了，当然，还有仗着Thor权势的女人。  
“父王。。。。”legolas有些后悔，他让父王出丑了。  
“不怪你。。。。”瑟兰迪尔的脸色依旧冷峻，“asgard 将会为他们国王的愚昧和傲慢付出代价。。。。。。”

 

  
Thor牵着sif的手穿过人群，直直走向宴会厅的角落。Darcy此时正端着一个酒杯，仔细研究着杯里清香的液体。  
“Darcy！”走到近前，Thor松开了sif的手转而搂着Darcy的腰站在了她的身旁。Sif正惊异于那股牵引着自己的力量突然消失，但Thor之后的动作更让刚刚还沐浴在贵族女孩艳羡目光中的sif脑中一炸，她这才认真打量起眼前这个身穿新月之曦的平凡少女起来。虽算不上十分惊艳，但也足以让人过目难忘。  
“来，我来给你引见一下，这位，就是女伯爵sif。”随即他转向sif，“这是Darcy，全ASGARD最美丽的女人。”  
最后这句话对sif倒不陌生，Thor对她说过，也对无数的女孩说过，现在，她更加确定面前这个女孩不过是Thor暂时的玩物罢了，就像那些天天巴望着Thor垂怜的贵族女孩一样。  
“your countess.”Darcy对sif行了屈膝礼。  
“你，没喝过酒吗？”sif没有回礼，反倒发问。  
“没有呢，以前在修道院，嬷嬷们是不准我们喝酒的。”Darcy回答。  
修道院？Thor的品味真是越来越独特了。  
”陛下，密林的贺礼到位了。“一位侍从突然走近，打断了这并不愉快的谈话。  
“说道贺礼，Thor,”sif突然激动起来，“你看到我送你的。。。。。”  
Thor甚至都没有看那仆从一眼，当然，他也没有看sif，“知道了，下去吧。”  
匆匆打发走仆从，Thor牵着Darcy的手大步走向宴会厅中央，被冷落在原地的sif瞬间有些不知所措。  
“asgardd的臣民们！各位贵族，还有密林的贵客，”Thor拍着手，吸引了所有人的注意，“今晚的宴会不仅是因为神域和密林将在今夜建交，更是为了宣布一个重要的消息。我，Thor Odinson，将迎娶lady Darcy为妻！”  
如果不是因为人群中炸响的欢呼声，sif还以为自己听错了，此刻她的脸颊跟Darcy一样涨红，不过不是因为喜悦，而是因为嫉妒与愤怒。她几乎要捏碎手中的水晶酒杯，她能感觉到自己的理智在燃烧。最后她在酒水台边重重地放下了自己的杯子，然后在掌声中一声不吭地离开了宴会厅。  
当然是从侧门，跟她来时一样。  
“请安静各位，”Thor还在继续着他的演讲，没有人注意到sif的离开，“为了表明我的真心，我将赠送给Darcy一件珍宝。”顺着Thor手指的方向，一位高级侍从捧着一个精致的木匣走进会场，那木匣上纹刻着的树木与藤曼的繁纹让人觉得有些眼熟。打开木匣，一条光彩夺目的宝石项链正躺在里面，白色的宝石在宴会厅辉煌的灯光下折射出清冷的光芒。  
“是白宝石。。。。。”众人立马议论起来。  
“那不是密林才有的吗。。。。”

远处，观望着的瑟兰迪尔微微皱眉，但是legolas知道，父王是真的生气了。  
“居然将密林的贺礼送给他人做礼物，父王，这。。。。。”legolas气得几乎说不出话来。  
“够了，legolas，我累了，去找侍从带我们回住所。”瑟兰迪尔的语气几乎降到冰点。  
“是，父王。”

此时待在门外的Loki正闲的无聊呢，刚才那几个陪他聊天的侍从自从被Agnes叫走就没回来过，估计在受罚吧，想到这里Loki还真有点同情他们。突然，宴会厅的大门被打开了，随即出来的的是一个精灵，他浑身上下散发的肃杀气息让人不敢靠近，看得出来他的心情非常不好。  
“侍从官，请带我们回客居殿。”  
Loki四周看看真的没有旁人了，只好硬着头皮走上前去，“遵命，王子殿下。请跟我来。”Loki也不知道自己为什么这么快就答应了，凭他的银舌头，完全可以找个理由拒绝的，一路上Loki努力在依稀的记忆中搜索着客居殿的位置，毕竟他上一次踏在皇城的土地上已是多年以前了。  
“前面就是客居殿了。陛下没什么吩咐的话就先告退了。”说罢Loki行了礼准备离开。  
“且慢，”瑟兰迪尔叫住了他，“你叫什么名字，侍从官？”  
密林王居然会问起自己的身份，Loki着实没有预料到，“我是Loki。ladyDarcy的高级侍从。”  
“lady Darcy？”瑟兰迪尔仿佛自言自语一般，Loki不知道该不该回答“今晚与国王订婚的那位吗？”  
Loki心中不由一惊，目标这么快就已经达成了吗？

 

宴会厅的露台上，Thor搂着Darcy，他们就如新婚夫妇一样，一秒钟也舍不得分开。  
“Thor，你说你爱我，要娶我，是真的吗？”Darcy转过头看着Thor，眼神中竟有了些许疑虑。  
“当然了，我怎么会骗你？怎么会欺骗asgard的臣民？”Thor顿时有些诧异。  
“可是，你跟countess。。。。”Darcy几乎都要哭出来了，Loki说适时的脆弱更招男人的怜爱，“她门第高贵，而我不过是一个修女。。。。。怎么能够配得上你。。。。。”  
“胡说，”Thor宠溺的点了一下Darcy的鼻尖，“sif仗着父家权势，不予以适当关注会让我在政事上难做的。难道我身为asgard的国王，就不配得到真爱吗？”  
Thor突然挥了挥手，“去叫大祭司。”  
背后远远跟着的仆人没有听清Thor的命令，正犹豫着该不该靠近一点再请示一遍。  
“我说去叫大祭司！”Thor没有回头，可是他的声音已带有怒意。  
“是。。。。是的，陛下。”仆人慌忙退下了。  
少倾，一位身着白衣身材修长的男子走了过来，他谦卑地低着头。  
“我说去叫大祭司，你是谁？过来干什么？”Thor不耐烦地发问。  
“我就是您的大祭司，陛下。”白衣男子依旧低着头。  
“是精灵！”随着Darcy惊讶的轻呼，Thor这才注意到他尖尖的双耳和银制的额环。  
“我是lindir，本是林谷的外交使臣，承蒙索恩陛下的厚爱，担任了大祭司一职。”  
“索恩。。。。那可是asgard第一任帝王。”现在换到Thor惊讶了。  
“是的陛下，我见证着每一位皇子的出生和加冕，并为他们送上林谷的祝愿。”lindir依旧低着头。  
“那么说，我的加冕礼你也在？”  
“是的，陛下。”  
“那我怎么没看见你？”  
“加冕礼那天，陛下面对先王宣誓，大祭司在陛下身后为陛下宣读誓词，所以。。。。。”  
“所以什么？”Thor不耐烦地打断了他的话，“你给我把头抬起来，难道林谷的精灵就自认为低人一等吗？”  
Lindir抬起头，清朗舒俊的五官在因夜观星象受星光照拂的白瓷般的肌肤的衬托下显得更加  
俊美，而最令Thor难忘的还是他的双眸，深紫黛色的虹膜仿佛倒映着整个天空的星辰。  
“可惜了一副好皮囊，怎么就当了祭司。。。。。”Thor露出了好像是惋惜一般的神情，他挥了挥手，示意lindir走近点。  
Lindir没有反应。  
“你过来，我有话要问你。”Thor的态度已经缓和了许多。  
“你过来，我有话要问你。”Thor的态度已经缓和了许多。  
Lindir靠近一些，侧着耳朵聆听着，Thor一挥手示意Darcy退下，Darcy慌忙行了礼准备离开，现在她只想见一个人，就是Loki。  
“大祭司，”Thor问道，“我是否应该娶 Darcy为妻？”  
“陛下，”lindir低垂眼睫，将眼中炫目的星光遮蔽在薄如蝉翼的眼帘之下，“您不仅可以娶 lady Darcy为妻，而且您必须娶她为妻。”  
“可是她的出身。。。。这该怎么平复民心。”Thor用手抓着头发，他从不轻易在别人面前显露出苦恼。“还有女伯爵sif呢？她的家族。。。”  
“陛下已在公众场合向lady Darcy提出婚约，并且密林使团也在场，我想海姆达尔大人不会有意见的。”晚风吹拂着他乌黑的长发和白色的衣衫，宛若谪仙。  
“为什么你刚刚说我必须娶Darcy？”Thor问道。  
“因为。。。。”lindir上前凑到Thor的耳边。  
“不！”Thor一拳锤在天台的围栏上，“怎么会这么快！要是我现在反悔呢？”  
“那，就全凭您的懿旨了。”  
这时一个慌张的男子小跑过来，仿佛发生了什么天大的变故致使他在国王面前连君臣礼仪都顾不上了。  
“报！”  
“什么事！没看见我在跟大祭司谈话吗？”Thor的情绪十分不稳定，眼看就要发怒。  
“十万火急，陛下。”那男子气喘吁吁满头大汗。  
“退下。”Thor一挥手示意lindir。  
“属下告退。”  
“什么事这么慌张？”Thor走到那名男子近前。  
“据前方探子来报，埃辛格和魔多的半兽人正在联合，意欲进犯asgard.”  
“还有多久？”  
“就快了，陛下。”那人的声音都在颤抖。  
“和谈。。。。我们要和谈。。。”Thor抓着头发自言自语着，突然间他伸出手一把抓住那男子的衣领，“给我再探！”  
“是。。。是。。陛下。”那男子又匆忙跑走了。  
虽然表面上看起来asgard是中州无可置疑的领袖，但是Thor心里清楚，迪瑟耐发动政变点燃内战，多少精兵良将灭亡于与本族人无休止的斗争中，他新帝登基，势力并不稳固，纵使他已在叛军的尸骨堆上建起了新的王朝，可是所蒙受损伤也是相当巨大。为了掩饰国力的空虚，Thor只能做足声势，好让别国对其望而却步。此时若兽人军队真的来袭，恐怕asgard不仅要失去中州霸主之位，而且其藩属国家极有可能会借机叛乱，导致亡国。  
Thor心里极度抑郁，却没有人可以倾诉，只能是一拳又一拳的锤在白色大理石的栏杆上。asgard千百年来的辉煌业绩，真的要毁在我的手上吗？“父王，为什么。。。”Thor欲哭无泪。可是突然，他停下了手，这世上从来就没有绝人之路。  
Darcy走到宴会厅外，四处寻找着Loki的身影，的确，宴会厅外等候的仆从很多，可是Darcy踮着脚尖张望了许久，也未曾瞥见那个墨绿色的身影。  
“lady Darcy，”一个年轻女子恭敬的向她行礼，“我是Jane，您的新侍从官，请跟我回后居殿吧。”  
“什么？”Darcy简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“Loki呢？我要找他，快告诉我他在哪里！我要回塔楼！”她刚才愉悦的心情一下烟消云散，她抓住Jane的手，颤抖的手指揭示了她此刻内心的慌张。  
“Loki？那是谁？什么塔楼？”Jane露出疑惑的神色。“您现在是陛下的未婚妻了，您的起居都应该在后居殿。”  
“不！不！”Darcy大声抗议着，“我要回去！我要去找他！”  
“您喝醉了，my lady。不过没有关系，我会护送您回去的。”Jane做了一个手势，突然从边上围上来几个高大的男子，他们拉扯着Darcy的手臂，将她拖到门口。  
“不！不要！救命啊！Loki！”Darcy还在大声呼叫着，可是着周围的人就跟没看见似的，甚至没有人施舍给她一个眼神。突然，一个粗糙的物体塞进了Darcy的口中致使她不能再呼喊，然后她感到后颈一痛，失去了意识。  
从客居殿离开后，Loki独自回到了塔楼，他明明可以在王城多逛一下，短暂的享受一下久违的自由，可Loki还是选择了回去，他怕Darcy等他久了。  
等他乘上升降机，打开了房间的门，房间里却很冷清，没有蜡烛，也没有Darcy的问候，只有冷冷的月光在地面上投下孤独的影子。他决定再等一会，就像Darcy站在人群中等他那样。他坐到窗边，一个人，也没有点蜡烛的必要了。

 

客居殿里，瑟兰迪尔正站在阳台上感受月光的照拂，经历了如此不公的对待，只有月光才能让他冷静下来，保持清醒的头脑。  
“父王，密林的侦察兵传来密报，埃辛格和魔多的兽人正在打算联合进攻asgard。”legolas走到他的身后说道。  
“是吗？”瑟兰迪尔举起一只手伸向空中，仿佛是要抓住流水般的月光。  
“恐怕就算是asgard再强大也无法独当一面。到时候必定会向密林求援。。。”  
“嗯。”瑟兰迪尔慢条斯理的回应着，“不帮。”  
“那若是林谷那边出兵支援了呢？”  
“不会，艾隆若是有这个实力，就不会把外交大臣白白送过来当大祭司以谋求稳定了。”瑟兰迪尔的嘴角爬上久违的笑意。  
瑟兰迪尔回头，“明早就启程回密林，随便差个什么仆从去告诉Thor一声就行了。战争就要来临，此地不宜久留。”他又重新看向远方，喃喃自语道，“Thor，asgard将为你的莽撞付出代价。”  
Loki在窗边坐了一整个晚上直到清晨，也不见Darcy回来，他的心里空落落的，当了王妃，这么快就忘了他吗？Loki苦笑，他本以为他可以战胜孤独，毕竟那么多个日夜，他都一个人走过来了。但他所不知道的是，Darcy在不知不觉间改变了他，他不再是一个没有感情的机器了，正如他自己一直以来所认为的那样，女人，只会让你变得软弱。可是上天就是这么造化弄人，既然本来就不配得到，为什么又要让人短暂的拥有呢？  
“the war is upon us .”loki站在窗前眺望远方，极高的塔楼为他提供了宽广的视野，地平线处扬起了滚滚的烟尘。  
“来吧。”Loki挑起嘴角，反正他也没有什么可以失去，但他乐于见证asgard的覆灭。  
城门放下了，Thor高举着他的雷神之锤，驾着一匹白马，带领着一小队人马向着敌军飞奔而去。看着悬殊极大的两对人马越来越靠近，Loki嘴边的笑意越来越浓，他甚至已经准备好在两军交战的那一瞬间欢呼了。可随后他的笑容凝固在脸上，因为Thor的白马行至城门外几百米处就停下了。  
“和谈？Thor你就这点本事。”Loki不屑的冷笑。但是他很确定就凭Thor那点口才，是不足以说服兽人大军的，这也是为什么他还站在窗边等着那场好戏。  
忽然间，城门处倾泻出大批兵马，asgard的将士们高举着兵器，义无反顾的冲向前方。  
Loki双手扶住窗沿，想要看得更仔细一些，他要将这个重大的时刻永生铭记，今天，就是asgard的陷落之日，今天，就是诸神的黄昏。  
这一刻也确实足以让他永生难忘，因为，等那批asgard的人马奔至敌军阵前时，居然立刻与兽人部队交混在里一起，重新分成两批，向着不同的方向绝尘而去。  
“那是。。。密林和刚铎！”Loki惊叫。


End file.
